


Fool Me Twice

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: A bit of speculation for the crossover.  I was watching The Calm and Sara last night, and something clicked in my mind.





	Fool Me Twice

Sara heard footsteps enter the room, and tightened her grip on her staff.

“You shouldn’t be alone,” an oh-so-familiar voice informed her. 

She refused to turn around. “I needed some space.” She sighed wearily when there was no sound of retreating footsteps. “That’s your cue to get the hell out and leave me alone.” 

“And I said you shouldn’t be alone. None of us should.” 

“I can take care of myself.” 

“I noticed,” he drawled, tone implying that he’d noticed plenty of other things, too. 

“Look, would you just **_go?”_**

“What’re you afraid of, Canary?” 

She finally turned to face him and her heart constricted painfully in her chest. Her eyes told her that it was him, and part of her wanted nothing more than to grab his arm and pull him in for kiss, just like she had at the Oculus. 

“There’s an army of crazed Nazis after us,” she finally managed, proud of herself for producing an acceptable level of snark. 

“Which brings me back to my point about not being alone.” 

“I don’t know you.” 

“I don’t know you, either, but I think I’d like to, if for no other reason than you’re the most badass person in this whole motley crew.” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” 

He shrugged slightly, a minimal motion of just one shoulder. “It’s not flattery. Just a simple assessment.” 

He was between Sara and the door, and although she could easily put him down, she didn’t want to. That scared the hell out of her. 

“I don’t trust myself around you,” she finally admitted. 

“OK. That’s progress. You don’t know me and you don’t trust me. Understandable. I can tell you, though, I am one of the good guys.” 

“No. That’s not what I said. I don’t trust **_myself_** around you. Twice before, my eyes told me someone was a friend, and I let them get close enough for a kill shot.” 

“Which they obviously missed.” 

“Only they didn’t.” 

“I guess ‘kill shot’ means something different on your Earth.” 

Sara huffed out a sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a laugh. “It doesn’t. I died. Twice. I’d rather not do that again.” 

He stepped closer. “For the record, I’d rather you didn’t, either. I’d like to see what the future might hold for me…and you…and-” 

Sara turned and fled. 


End file.
